Possession
by i v o r y . w i n g s
Summary: Mamoru is teaching Usagi a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine:** Sailormoon Style!  
**Notes: **Because this would be really long if I wrote it as a one-shot, I'm going to make it a 2 or 3 part seduction kind of thing! Oh yes, since this is my first full-fledged lemon, try to be kind and bare with me, okay? ENJOY! 

**Mine  
x.X.xX.x**

"Come in, Usagi."

The door opened, but Usagi hesitated before entering. Mamoru's voice had sounded…weird. Strained. He stood slightly slanted, leaning against the ajar door. His eyes glinted a blue so dark they looked black. With alarmed caution, Usagi slowly stepped passed him and into the apartment. The door clicked softly behind her as Mamoru shut it.

There was silence as they stood there, Usagi not knowing what to do and why Mamoru seemed so strange. Suddenly, as if waiting for the chance, Usagi was grasped hard but softly by the waist and pressed against the wooden door. Mamoru shoved closesly to her, his hard, muscled body molding into Usagi's softer, smaller one. He lowered his mouth to her ear, blowing softly into it. Usagi suddenly gasped in surpise and hot pleasure-pain as Mamoru harshly bit the lobe and sucked it into his mouth. Usagi whimpered as he tugged on it with his tongue and whispered into her ear.

"Usagi.."

Closing her eyes, Usagi let his low, rough voice wash over her, confused with it's tone. Was it angry? Saddened? "Usagi.." Mamoru's face was now in front of her own, his souful eyes staring into her widened ones. "..H-Hai, Mamoru?"

His soft lips curled into a smirk, making them seemed harder. "Where were you earlier, Usagi?"

Usagi, confused as to where Mamoru was getting too, struggled to answer. "I was at the arcade, of course!"

Nodding his head, Mamoru smiled. "And what were you doing there, hmmm?" He ran the pad of his thumb along her lips, dipping it slightly into the moist cavern of her mouth. Usagi watched in awe as Mamoru then brought the finger to his lips and with his long, agile tongue, slowly lick it, without taking his eyes from hers.

"I-I was having a m-milkshake- ah!" Usagi gasped. Without her noticing, Mamoru's hand had found it's way under her shirt and beneath her lace bra. His hand covered one soft mound, it's hold sure and confident. A glimpse of white showed him to be smiling, and a look in heavy-lidded eyes to be beyond satisfied. "Keep talking, Usagi." But Usagi was unable to continue as Mamoru pinched and rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger until it reached it's peak. Usagi voiced her pleasure with a loud moan. Mamoru's other hand had joined in, and had captured her other breast. He continued to do the same to the now aching nipple as he had done to the other.

His head lowered to her neck, where his lips trailed saoft butterfly kisses to her ear, leaving a moistness in it's wake. "Just who were you with?"

Usagi desperately tried to think back to the arcade, trying to figure out why Mamoru was acting this way. She had been with the girls, Motoki, and Hatori… oh! Hatori! In an instant, Usagi remembered playing the _Sailor V_ game with Hatori watching beside her. His arm had been around her shoulders in a carefree, friendly hug. She vividly remembered Mamoru entering the arcade but stopping upon seeing the two of them… Then it clicked! Could he have possibly been angry? Or maybe even… Jealous?

Usagi was brought out of her reverie by a slight, sharp pain where her shoulder met her neck. Mamoru had bitten her, was now soothing the mark with his tongue. "I know what you're thinking, Usako." He chuckled. "..and I'm not jealous. On the contrary. How could I be? He was no more than young child, whilst I, am a man."

Mamoru leaned closer, his eyes intently focused on Usagi's pale lips. He licked his own, while his eyes flashed with desperate hunger. "I just wonder…you do know that you're _mine_, don't you?" His lips brushed her own with every whispered word.

Whimpering, Usagi tried to move closer to Mamoru's lips. She was disappointed when he pulled back. His voice was filled with mirth. "Not so fast, baby.."

"I want to make sure..that you know…that you. are. _mine!_"

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Review! Always good! **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N**: Hello all! Wow, it's literally been YEARS! Are any of you readers still out there lol? I'm sorry I went away and left you all hanging, it wasn't on purpose! I just had to get on with life lol. I think I was like 16 when I was writing all this! Like, that's crazy lol! Anyways though, I think I'm going to be dabbling back into fanfiction, BUT under the penname Lilah Marie instead, so check me out over there okay? Let me know what you guys want to see more of, etc. I'm kind of a huge fan of Naruto now, but if you guys want to see some of the fics finished, I might be able to get something going lol. Until next time! :)


End file.
